Marco-Griffin Friendship
The friendship between former roommates Griffin Pierce-Taylor and Marco Del Rossi is known as Grarco '('Gr'iffin/M'arco) or Miffin '('M'arco/Gr'iffin). It began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The friendship started when Marco, Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash agreed to allow Griffin move into their condo on campus after Dylan moved to Switzerland. Marco developed a slight crush on Griffin, and kept wanting to spend time with him, though Griffin politely either rejected or rescheduled each time. They later sorted it out and remained friends, even after Marco found out that he slept with Paige when he knows he has HIV. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Griffin was interviewed by Marco, Paige and Ellie. When Griffin said that he was quiet, clean and studious, Ellie said that this may not work as they were loud and they did their homework in front of the TV. After Griffin left, Marco seemed to think that he was the best choice. However, Ellie was not so sure, saying, "A hot roommate is a lot more pressure than regular ones. I need freedom to wear flannel." However, Paige thought that he was "incredibly cute and normal" so Ellie was outvoted. Marco later helped him move his things into the house. In It's Tricky, Marco told Jimmy Brooks and Ashley Kerwin that Griffin did an open jam night every week and that that was one of the three things that he knew about him. In Death or Glory (2), Marco helps Griffin pick out an outfit, and Griffin invites him to come along with him as his wingman to the club. Griffin says that gay dudes are chick bait, and they could always just hang out if the "fish" weren't biting. Paige and Ellie confront Marco about being "intense" on Griffin, but Paige gives him a paper for a sale that Marco could use for Griffin's clothing problems. While Griffin is busy studying with other engineering students, Marco approaches him about the sale, and they make plans to go that night. When Griffin blows Marco off to see a girl, Marco acts needy toward Griffin, and Griffin tells him that they are only roommates, nothing more. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Marco told Ellie and Griffin that he had gone on another date with Eric. Ellie was glad to hear it but Marco said that it was "lame," which amused Griffin. He then asked them if he could borrow some more money. Griffin told him that he was broke himself. Ellie told Marco that she and Griffin were studying and he should try it himself. Several days later at breakfast, Marco told Ellie that Devon had set him up one of his clients, who was going to give him $300 for sex, the previous night. This was overheard by Griffin, who promptly left. In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige attempted to recruit Marco and Ellie to help her to paint her room. Although they were initially reluctant as they hated painting, Griffin convinced them to do so. Ellie was shocked when Griffin said, "Paige, are we still on for the bed later?" and almost spit out her coffee. After Griffin left, Ellie said, "Roommate etiquette? You didn't even check with us." Paige then told her to relax and explained that they were going to Ikea as he was "helping her get in bed." Marco and Ellie were both amused by her Freudian slip. Later that night, Ellie, Marco, Paige and Griffin painted Paige's room truffle mint. In spite of their initial lack of enthusiasm, Marco and Ellie had fun. They painted each other's faces, as did Paige and Griffin. After two hours, however, Ellie had enough and asked if they could finish. Paige told her that that was fine and thanked her for her help. Paige was concerned about the colour but Marco overheard Griffin telling her than when people were in her bedroom, they would not be looking at the walls. At the Campus Club the following night, Griffin visited Marco while he was working as a busboy and it appeared as though he had something to tell him important. Marco began extremely concerned until Griffin said that he had feelings for Paige. Marco was relieved that that was all but said, "I love girl so if you hurt her, I take drastic measures." The morning after Paige and Griffin had sex, she noticed that he had numerous bottles of pills. She and Marco began to go through them and discovered one containing the HIV cocktail. Paige was astonished to learn that Griffin was HIV positive. In Don't Stop Believin', as there was a blackout, Ellie and Marco studied in the dark for their psychiatry exam. Ellie asked Marco to define the id, ego and superego. Marco could not do so but they were interrupted by Paige and Griffin, who arrived home with ice cream. The four of them then laughed, talked and played charades for hours. After Paige and Griffin left to have sex, Ellie and Marco went upstairs and almost had sex themselves. This was the last time that the four roommates hung out together before going their separate ways. Trivia *They were both friends with Ellie Nash and Paige Michalchuk. *Marco had a crush on Griffin at one point, but Griffin said they were "just roommates". *They both share the same line, "Go to hell". **Marco used this line in I Against I **Griffin used this line in Talking in Your Sleep *Neither of them had any siblings. Gallery Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384316-535-330.jpg Season-7-Marco-Ellie-Paige-Griffin-degrassi-1384317-535-330.jpg tumblr__mgpbeu2GiX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbf9kpcf1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbvvdtGy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mgpbwb84CV1qc1tpr.jpg 6467587.jpg 57-brucas590.jpg Dog99.jpg 48-brucas59.jpg 56-brucas59cc.jpg 41-brucas59xxx.jpg 26-brucas59j.jpg 170-brucas59.jpg 177-brucas59.jpg 276-brucas59.jpg 278-brucas59.jpg 67-brucas59dd.jpg 64-brucas59d.jpg Download3.jpg Its-tricky-1.jpg Tumblr inline muvzc8x1vG1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:LGBT